


Falling

by orphan_account



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Beauty and the Beast, Drabble, M/M, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-30
Updated: 2014-07-30
Packaged: 2018-02-11 01:33:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2048229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Jean realizes he is really a beast</p>
            </blockquote>





	Falling

**Author's Note:**

> This was a prompt from my friend in which she specified she wanted "A Jean Marco supernatural type AU with extra pain"

Do you have any idea at all what its like to fall? Arms outstretched but you can never reach, just a faint fragment outside your reach. And for a moment, you’re suspended, caught up in the moment before it all comes crashing down.

To think a beast like me could ever fall for a freckled beauty like him. I was careful, always careful, always mindful not to drive him away and yet he wedged himself so firmly into my very being that he brought out the true me.

And yet in the depths of my mind all I could think was “I can’t lose him, I _can’t_.”

Though I’m only as much of a man as you give me credit for, but I’m still a beast down to the core. And even as I’m coming back to my shot senses, registering the massive amounts of blood; my gaze settled on his freckled features, I can _feel_ my own revulsion rising in my throat when I realize that _I_ did this. Yet he keeps trying to reassure me that I’m not a monster despite the fact blood is trickling past his lips, formed in a weak half smile.

I cradle him gently in my arms, trying not to make his wounds even worse as his life slowly seeps onto the cold marble beneath our feet. Crushing our lips together, I selfishly steal his last breath, tasting the metallic tang of blood and the bittersweet taste of my name part his lips one final time. Pulling away, I realize my tears had spilled onto his cheeks and as I gently wiped them away, my gaze falls upon his hollow hazel eyes.

I close them for the final time, featherlight kisses placed on each one, fighting off the tremendous ache building in my chest, denying that the only person I had ever come to care about was gone. Even as I pressed him to my chest and a broken, throat scratching scream tears past my lips, I’m still not convinced of the humanity Marco had so firmly believed in.

 

I, Jean Kirschtein, am only a beast.

**Author's Note:**

> Feed back is appreciated, but also so are kudos.
> 
> Its just a short drabble but then again, I may actually turn it into an actual work.


End file.
